Finding
by blackfly
Summary: PostRent. A girl with a baby shows up to the loft looking for Angel. Chapter 11 up and tweaked a bit12.02.06.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding

Author: some-idiot-with-nothing-better-to-do

Summary: Post-Rent. A girl with a baby shows up to the loft looking for Angel.

Thomas Collins, professor and anarchist, came to home sweet home, the loft, after a grueling day of teaching.

"Those kids are never going to get ahead in life if they don't assert themselves and try to learn something in my class." He said to himself.

The bohemian loft, which he had moved back into a few weeks earlier, was empty, so he had a chance to enjoy the solitude of alone time. He had but his stuff down on the table and lied down on the coach, which had certainly seen better days, and fell asleep.

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Huh?" Collins thought he heard a bird tapping at the window and brushed it off.

_Tap-Tap-Tap… Knock-Knock-Knock _

"Oh Fuck. Come on." Someone was knocking on the door. 'If Roger forgot his key again I swear I am going to throw his damn guitar out the window for waking me up.'

Groggily he yelled "Hold on" to the door and got up to answer it. Looking out the peephole he saw that it wasn't Roger, but a young woman. "Hi", he said as he turned the doorknob.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I'm looking for someone and I wonder if you can help me."

Collins looked at the woman in front of him and noticed that she was pretty tall for a woman and reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure it out. 'Probably one of Roger's groupies or a 'friend' of Mimi's.

"I would glad to be of your assistance, but I'll just need to know who you are looking for."

"Do you know a man named Angel Dumott Schunard?"

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEREVIEREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

A/N : Yeh that's my opening chapter. How do you like it? Bit of a cliff hanger.

This is yet another one of my stories that is helping me through my writer's block.

Don't worry the continuation of my other stories is on my to-do list as soon as I sort some things that are going on around my life.


	2. Chapter2

In this chapter Collins learns some things about Angel he never knew.

Thank you to my reviewers, I will try not to cliffhanger this story any more.

MYNAMEISBOBMYNAMEISBOBMYNAMEISBOBMYNAMEISBOBMYNAMEISBOB

The young woman fidgeted nervously while waiting for Collins to reply.

Collins however was kind of dumb-struck that someone would be looking for Angel. _His Angel_. His Earth Angel who had left this world to watch over and protect him.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry, you obviously don't know him. Sorry for wasting your time." She turned and picked up the baby carrier at her feet and began to walk down the hall.

"Wait." Collins called to her. "I do know Angel, but why are you looking for him?"

The young woman stopped in her tracks and looked straight into Collins's eyes. "My name is Thalia Antonia Dumott-Schunard and Angel is my brother. I've been looking for him for a few months, and the last letter I ever received from him had this address on it."

Collins finally figured out why he thought he had seen her before, she looked so much like Angel did, except her eyes were grey and her hair was much longer. He was in awe to know that Angel had been corresponding with a member of his family and he had no clue about it.

"Nice to meet you Thalia, I'm Collins." He said as he walked towards her and stuck his hand out to her.

Her eyes seemed to light up as he told her his name and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "So _you're_ my brother's anarchist in shinning armor."

" Pardon?"

"Is your full name Tom Collins?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Angel wrote me and told me everything about finding someone special and how you were…" A blush crept upon her cheeks. "Together"

"Oh." At that time a high-pitched cry split the silence and Thalia immediately knelt down beside the carrier. She removed the blanket covering the baby inside it, picked it up, and began to gently rock it.

"Cute kid" Collins remarked.

She had managed to soothe the frantic baby, placed him back in the carrier, and got back up. "Thanks he's mine. His name is Angel Evan and I brought him to meet his uncle. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

Collins felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach and didn't answer her. 'She doesn't know. How do I tell her?' A silent tear ran down the side of Collins's face as he remembered it all.

"Collins?"

"Well you see… I really don't know how to tell you this, but Angel died in October of last year. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It can't be. You have got to be lying. He wouldn't leave me. Angel was the only one who loved me. No." She began to hyperventilate and started to fall to the floor and would have done so if Collins hadn't caught her.

"Thalia? Thalia? Can you hear me? OH god." She had passed out in his arms in the middle of the hallway. "Oh great what do I do now." He asked to absolutely no one.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A/N: How do you like them apples? Please I need reviews badly and I can't do it by myself. What do you think will happen next?

What will happen when the other residents of the loft come home?

Well I think I might actually be able to update again at the end of the day. We shall see.


	3. Chapter3

Mark had finally arrived home after filming feuding couples in the park for his new documentary, Life; Taking Each Other for Granted, and spotted Collins on the floor outside the loft. He was holding someone's head in his lap trying to wake them up.

His eyes traveled to the scene before him and he saw the baby carrier on the floor next to the unconscious body. He quickly walked down the corridor and knelt beside Collins.

"What in the hell happened here?"

"I'll tell you later. Just help me get her inside."

Mark helped him get the woman into the room and lay her on the couch. He tried again to wake her up as Collins went into the hallway to get the baby. Mark kept looking at her face to try and figure out whom she was and if he had seen her before.

"Has she stirred yet?" Collins baritone voice rang out behind him.

"No. She hasn't moved at all, but she's still breathing."

"That's good."

"Okay Tom. Spill it. Who's the girl?

Collins took a deep sigh and answered Mark. "She's Angel's sister."

"Holy shit, I didn't think that Angel had any family that he was still talking too. Let alone a sister."

"That makes two of us. She showed up here about fifteen minutes ago looking for Angel. I told her about what happened to him and she passed out. I've been spending the last five trying to wake her up."

"Wow that must have taken a huge toll on her." He paused and looked down at the baby that was staring up at him with big blue-grey eyes. "So I'm guessing the kid is her's?"

"Yeah. His name is Angel Evan."

"Angel?"

"That's what she told me. I guess she named him after our Angel."

"And what would her name be?" Mark said while pointing to the woman on the couch.

"Thalia. I think that's what she said her name was."

They were jolted out of the silence when the baby started to cry. Mark instinctively picked the baby boy up in his arms and began to gently rock him. The baby began to quiet down and cooed at Mark. Collins was completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" Mark asked him.

"I don't believe that you have motherly instincts Marcus Cohen."

"Remember I'm uncle Marky. I had to learn something when from baby-sitting Cindy's kids."

"They must have loved you."

"They had a weird way of showing it then. I swear they are the spawn of the devil."

"Mark, that's not something nice to say about your sister's children."

"Well they are."

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Relax. I'm going to the bathroom. Keep and eye on her." Collins said pointing to the sleeping figure on the couch.

"Alright." He said and turned his attention to the baby in his arms. "Hi there, I'm Mark. Your umm… uncle was a real nice guy. He was so much fun and always had a positive outlook on everything. It's a shame that you never got to meet him." Baby Angel looked Mark in the eye and then began to suck on his little fist. Content with the little one's reaction Mark tried to put him to sleep. Turning around and facing Thalia he saw she was beginning to stir. Eventually she did open her eyes and locked in on Mark.

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Mark, Collins roommate."

"I'm Thalia. I'm sorry if my son had been any type of burden to either you or… Where is Collins?"

"I'm right here. You've been out for quite a while Thalia. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. I feel pretty okay, nothing is spinning around me anymore."

"That's a good thing." Mark said while handing the baby boy back to his mother.

"Thank you two for watching him while I was out of it."

"No problem. He was quiet for a while, but didn't cry that much."

"Good thing he was. Collins?" She said looking at Collins who had sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Was Angel buried?"

"Yes." He said in a relatively calm voice.

"Is it near-by?"

"Not really. You have to take a train or two to get there."

"Will you take me there?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A/N: Another chapter is out of the way. Thank god in heaven. I am going to finish this probably tomorrow and start on my next RENT-fic about my favorite bohemian…MARK. Well get to reviewing.


	4. Chapter4

Collins looked at her hesitantly for while before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." Thalia said with tears streaming down the sides of her face while she embraced him. "I just have to see where he lays at rest." She let go of him and wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"We can go tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd highly appreciate it. What time do you want me to come back at?"

"Ten or ten-thirty, if that's a good time for you."

"It would be perfect Collins. Now I have got to be going or I'll be late for work." She said as she put little Angel into his carrier and grabbed her bag. "Nice meeting both of you and thanks for everything Collins. Say bye Angel." The little baby-boy giggled at both Mark and Collins when his mother tickled him under his chin.

Collins, being the gentlemen he was, opened the door for Thalia as she left the loft. Once she was out of sight he went back into the loft and sat down next to Mark, who had his trademark camera in hand.

"Zoom in on Collins, who has just met young Thalia sister of his Angel."

"Turn the fucking thing off Mark. I'm not in the mood for your docudrama right now."

"Okay." Mark said seeing that this was not the best time to film his friend. "How yah holding up buddy?"

"Not so well man." Collins said as he leant his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this, going back so soon. I haven't gone in a while. I know she's been gone for seven moths, but I still miss her so much."

"I know your feeling like this, but this time you're not alone. Well you've never really been alone through all of this. Just this time you've got someone who was as close maybe even closer to Angel with you. She just found out that her brother died how do you think she's feeling right now, with a kid and all she must be stressed."

Collins looked at Mark and sighed. "I guess your right Mark. I think I need time to get my head back in order. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Wake you up for dinner?"

"Don't bother. I'm not all that hungry today."

"Okay, just promise me that you will eat something before you take your AZT."

"Yes mom." Collins said getting up and rolling his eyes at Mark.

"Don't roll them eyes at me young man. Do it again and I might ground you, keep you inside for a whole week mister." He said in his best impression of his mother.

"Riiigghht. I'm … scared." He said as he chuckled in his deep baritone voice. "Night Mark."

"Nighty-night Tommy boy." He looked up and saw that Collins had given him the finger for calling him by his first name. "Hey that's not a nice gesture." Mark shouted to his and Collins's closed bedroom door.

Now alone with his thoughts Mark began to idly fiddle with his camera. After a while he had an idea to just look back on the days of the past. Back to the days of April and Angel, when he and Maureen were a couple, even in the days where Benny was what humans would consider nice.

He went into the back room that no one used; where everyone's accumulated junk was stored. While rummaging he found a few candid shots that had been taken of all his friends. Pictures of them in the park, the loft, and at the Life Café.

Finally finding the desired box that contained his footage he made his way back to the "lounge" area of the loft. When he passed by his shared room he heard the distinct sound of Collins crying.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A/N: Okay so this isn't the last chapter but I think I have two more left before ending this one and starting a new one. All types of reviews are welcomed and wanted so press that little button and type.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in about a month of Sundays but I've been bitten with the inspiration bug this weekend.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Mark found himself feeling down inside when her heard his friend's muffled sobs. He didn't do anything though because he knew Collins needed his space now and in time would come out.

Setting his equipment so that the projector would point to the blank space on the wall opposite the couch, Mark put in the first roll he found. It was the first real footage of the loft, there were vibrant colors to the room and the paint wasn't chipping, yet. He realized it was taken just after he, Benny, Collins, Roger, and April had moved in. They were surrounded by boxes and Roger was in an old beat up pair of boxing gloves boxing with Collins. In the background you could see April and Benny betting on the outcome.

After that he found a tape of Maureen on one of her early protests, this one against Valentine's Day. Her main topic was that corporate America didn't have enough action in their own personal lives so they needed to feel better by exploiting the nation into purchasing worthless candy and printed cards for a hopeless cause; since everyone should show that they loved somebody on a daily basis. Needless to say it didn't really blow over well.

Hours passed in which Mark had found footage from his and Roger's day in High School, April's funeral, and the "Over the Moon" provoked riot of Maureen's. He had finally found one of the most touching pieces of film. It was of everyone together at Collins's 27th birthday party at the loft. Panning across the room you could see the happiness that filled the room and everyone's enjoyment of each other. And then the focus came in on a beaming Collins who had Angel sitting comfortably on his lap.

As the minutes went by on the tape Mark saw how by the middle of the night Roger was completely trashed and was trying something new. He was in the corner with Angel trying on a pair of her high-heeled shoes. After failing miserably he gave up once he fell on top of Mimi's small frame.

Towards the end of the roll he saw that he had caught Angel give Collins his birthday gift, an engraved gold watch. Feeling deep emotion towards his lover Collins gave Angel and passionate kiss before the screen faded to black.

Near tears, Mark turned the projector off and put his things away. When he walked back to his room he slowly walked in to be greeted by the back of his sleeping friend's back. Quickly grabbing his jacket and scarf he quietly left the room before grabbing his camera and exiting the loft.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

On his way out he ran, quite literally, into Roger.

"Damn Roger! What are you trying to do kill me?"

"Sorry man I didn't see you. Anyway I was just coming up to get you." Roger said as he was helping his friend up off the floor.

"Where's Meems?"

"Outside waiting for us." Roger said to him before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. "Tonight we actually get to eat my friend."

"Life Café?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way would I? Go wait outside while I get Collins."

Roger started walking before Mark stopped him. "I wouldn't do that Rog. He's … not feeling really hungry.

"Oh I'll make him hungry."

"NO! Roger he's sleeping and doesn't want to be bothered. He's having one of his Angel days."

Roger having understood what his friend meant turned around and stated walking towards Mark. "Alright. Let's go then. It wouldn't be kind to keep the lady waiting." He said as they made their way downstairs.

"Where's Collins?" Mimi said as she spotted the two without him.

"Upstairs, he's not feeling to well."

"Aww poor baby. Should we stay with him instead?"

"Naw, he just wants to be by himself right now."

"Yeah we haven't really given him any alone time lately this'll be good for him." She then grabbed the cash that was still in Roger's fist and placed it in her cleavage.

"Censor!"

"Oh grow up Mark" She said adjusting her shirt. "Okay, then we is off to Life my friends." She said as she linked arms with both men.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Once arriving at their favorite food spot and getting a table they waited for someone to take their order.

"Is Collins feeling sick?" Mimi asked Mark.

"No, it's just one of those days for him. Everything is catching up to him and the whole Angel thing."

"Oh."

"Welcome to the Life Café how may I help you?" The waitress said to the group.

"I'll take a beer, preferably a Guinness." Roger said to her before looking at her face. "You look just like…"

"ThaLIA!" Mimi half-screamed cutting Roger off.

"Thalia?" Roger said in a stupor. "That's not what I was…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a job here. Hi Mark." She said shyly.

"Hi. How do you two know each other?" Mark said two the women.

"WAIT. I am obviously missing an important piece of information. How do any of you know each other?"

"Oh quiet down Roger. This is Thalia Dumott Schunard, Angel's younger sister."

"You've got to be shitting me." Roger said with a puzzled look on his face. "Angel didn't have sister, she would have told us about her at least once."

"Well she did so get over it Roger. What's up Chica? I've missed you so much you don't know. I haven't seen you in like three years. Where have you been hiding? Are you still living with Lorenzo?"

"Calma abajo de Mimi. Calm down. I've missed you too. And it's been two and a half years since I last saw you. No I haven't been hiding anywhere and Lorenzo..." She was interrupted by her manager, Sean, before she could finish her sentence.

"Thalia I know when we hired you we told you to be cordial to customers but diving into long conversations is too much. You do have other customers _PAYING_ customers to attend to also. You've only been working here for a few weeks; I wouldn't want to see you lose your job over something as petty as unnecessary conversation"

"Oh but Sean don't you just love when we come to the wonderful Life Café?" Mark said as he got up from his chair and walked towards the end of the table where Sean was standing next to Thalia. "We could put on our own little protest here on the mistreatment of employees that would send your '_paying' _customers away. And then you wouldn't have a problem with Thalia conversing with the poor starving non-paying customers at all would you?" He said as he proceeded to climb atop the table grabbing Thalia's hand and pulling her up with himin the process.

"Well..I.you.." Sean stammered at Mark, and then looked sternly at Thalia whose cheeks were flushed from the sudden change in altitude.

"But you don't have to worry about that tonight Seanny-boy." Mimi said as she stood in front of him and seductively pulled the roll of bills from between her breasts. "Because tonight we can pay."

"Well then don't make a spectacle of yourselves and sit down. Thalia, take their orders and move on." Sean looked at them all silently fuming and went back to the cash register.

"Va la cogida el mismo Sean! God I hate that man." The younger Shunard said to no one in particular.

"Girl, I think we all share that feeling." Roger said to her as he helped her down.

"The only reason he didn't just fire me is because he's been short-staffed for the past week and I've been the only one to work for the past three nights. He can't afford to fire me."

"Since he can't fire you, do you want to make a 'spectacle of yourself' with us tonight?" Mark said as he hesitantly looked her in the eyes.

"I think he's trying to ask her out on a date, poor guy." Roger whispered into Mimi's ear and she nodded in agreement.

"Why the hell not? I only have twenty-five minutes left to my shift anyways. I'd love to join you guys."

"ThALIA!"

"Alright, alright Genghis…I mean Sean. I'll see you guys later." She then turned around and walked to another table.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

End Chapter.

A/N: I know some things seem weird but wait for the next chapter. (I may go back in the near future and redo this chapter, not so satisfied with the way it turned out.)

Find out soon: Some new things about Angel and his sister, who Lorenzo is, and whether or not Roger gets lucky before the story ends.

Reviews are rewarded with cookies (the good kind not the type that slow down your computer)

Ok I'm going to stop rambling now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry to those who were reading this story that I have taken forever to update it. I've been quite busy with school and work as well as being out of the country for a while which hindered my chances to write. So now I'm back.

'words'-thinking

Roger, Mimi, and Mark waited outside for Thalia after they finished their dinner. Unconsciously, Mark was bouncing on the balls of his feet, checking his watch every few minutes while Mimi and Roger chatted about nonsense.

"If she's not out in five minutes, I think I'm going to check on her." Mark said anxiously.

"Jesus Mark, calm down. She said 10:30 and its only 10:40. She probably had to cover for someone who is running late or write up her receipts." Roger reassured him with a pat on the back.

"Or that prick of a manager is holding her against her will to get back at us." Mimi quipped while massaging her neck. Roger saw what she was trying to accomplish and took over for her. "That feels really good."

"Or she had to call her babysitter and let her know she'd be gone longer than expected." A voice said from the side door.

"Hey Thalia."

"Sorry I took so long Mark. I just wanted to let the sitter know what was going on before she thinks I ran away and left little Angel with her."

"Oh it's no big deal." He said to her trying to play it off as if he wasn't just going crazy over her. 'Roger's right man. Calm down, you just met her. You don't even know if she even remotely likes you anyway.'

"Oh yeah, no big deal at all, except for the fact that he was bouncing up and down like a hyper-active, horny rabbit." Roger whispered into Mimi's ear, which sent both of them into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?", Thalia asked as she walked towards Mimi.

"Just something Roger did earlier that popped into my head."

"Alright. Now, where are we going chica?" She said hooking arms with Mimi, tearing her away from Roger.

"Night, it's a club a few blocks over."

"Lead me there woman!" Thalia said as she and Mimi walked down the street, leaving Roger and Mark outside the Life Café.

"We're supposed to follow them like man-servants aren't we?" Roger asked as he and Mark watched the two women walk down the street, engrossed in conversation.

"I guess so, if you're going to put it that way."

"Well then, shall we?" Roger said, holding out an arm for his glasses-clad buddy.

Mark shook his head in response to Roger's offer. "You are some kind of weird." He said as he bypassed his friend and tried to catch up behind Thalia and Mimi.

"But that's what makes me so loveable!" Roger yelled at Mark's back. "Hey guys wait up, I'm too sexy to be left alone at night on the streets of New York!"

A/N: I know it's really short, but this is what I have for today. I'll be back sooner than six months. And I will be updating How it Happened in the near future as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Come on if I really were Jonathan Larson, would I be writing a fanfic?

* * *

"So chica fill me in on the details of your life. I feel like I've missed so much. Where did you disappear to?" Mimi asked Thalia as they walked down the street arm in arm. 

"Well, I guess I'll start from where we left off. Remember the 'Girls Only' Thanksgiving dinner that Angel had planned two years ago?"

"Of course I do. I was running late that day because my special enchiladas were taking longer to bake than I had expected them to. Once I got there, it took a few knocks for Angel to open the door. When she finally opened the door, she looked a mess."

"It was my fault that she looked that way. I showed up with Lorenzo for thanksgiving and Angel got pissed."

"Do you mean 'broken-arm, bruised ribs' Lorenzo? T, I thought you had split-up with him?"

"I should have split with him, but he came back to me and apologized for everything that he had done to me. He had started taking anger management classes and…oh Mimi I was such a fool."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Angel was dashing around her kitchen putting the finishing touches on her chocolate flan, when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming.", she yelled as she took off her apron and answered the door. Behind the closed door, stood her younger sister, Thalia. "Hey baby girl."_

_"What's up Angie?"_

_"Nothing. I just finished the flan and I can't wait for you to try my crab cakes."_

_"Ooo, sounds really yummy darlin'. Well I brought the wine and beer for the FIESTA!"_

_Angel stepped back for her sister to bring in the bags she was holding. It was only when she ushered Thalia inside, that she noticed she hadn't come alone. Who it was didn't do much to keep her demeanor bright. "Oh Lorenzo, I hadn't noticed you."_

_"Hello Angel." Lorenzo said from his relaxed position against the wall near the door. He was a six foot four, lean, muscular, Argentinean with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I'm just finishing off my cigarette since I know you don't like the smell of smoke in your apartment."_

_"How thoughtful of you." Angel said in a flat tone. "Well when you're done come in and make yourself comfortable."_

_"I will." He said as she tapped his ashes into a nearby garbage can._

_"Ok." Angel said as she walked back into the kitchen, heading straight for her sister in the kitchen. "Why is he here? Or more importantly, why is he here **with** you?"_

_"What do you mean, why am I with him? I know you wanted this to be only for girls, but I brought along my boyfriend. I didn't know that would offend you so much."_

_"T. I thought the two of you were done. I thought the last stint that landed you in the hospital was the last straw. You told me it was over between you and him, and now he's outside my apartment smoking a cigarette. Care to explain?"_

_"Angie, he's not the same man he was before. He just had a problem controlling his temper which made him lose it pretty fast. It was no big deal."_

_"No big deal? No big DEAL?" Angel shouted at the top of her lungs. "I don't think throwing you down a flight of concrete stairs is no big deal. I don't think breaking your arm in three places and bruising your ribs is no big deal. I don't think beating you and punching you in the stomach so many times that you lost your baby is no big deal. Hmm? What do you think? Or does he let you think?"_

_"I think that you need to mind your own business. He's changed, end-of-story. I'll live my life and you live yours, ok big sister." Thalia screamed right back at Angel._

_"Mind my own business? You're my sister. Who's going to be there to pick up the pieces of your life again the next time he loses his temper?"_

_"He won't lose his temper; he's changed for the better. You just don't know Angie; he really, truly, loves me."_

_"Loves you? Thalia you're going to end up dead with him. He's capable of doing so much more damage to you; can't you see that?"_

_"I'd rather be dead with him than have my own flesh and blood questioning my decisions on love. At least I only sleep around with one guy. What about your life Angel? You're a drag queen who will sleep around with anyone who sees you perform at that club who is willing to pay enough. Do you know how dangerous that is? Can't you see that? Don't you see how much of a fucking hypocrite you're being right now? You know what, if you don't trust Lorenzo, then we're going to leave."_

_Angel was shocked with the tenacity of her sister's words. "Well then, leave with him. See if I care when you turn up dead after he's lost his temper for that final time!"_

_"Goodbye Angel. Tell Mimi I'm sorry, but I can't be in the presence of a hypocritical jerk right now." She said as she grabbed her coat and slammed the door in Angel's face. "Let's go baby." She said as she signaled to Lorenzo that they were leaving. "I know when I'm not welcomed." _

_"You don't need him sugar. All you need is me. I love you" Lorenzo said as they exited the building. _

_"I know." Thalia whispered as she tried to make sense of all that had just gone on between her and her sister/best friend._

_Meanwhile Angel had sunk to the floor in anxiety and let loose the hot tears she hadn't known she was holding back. She sobbed over her imminent loss of friendship and trust with her sister._

_End Flashback._

* * *

After that we didn't speak to one another for over a year. I was so upset with Angel then, it really hurt that she wouldn't be happy for me. But eventually we both forgave each other to the best of our ability, we just had to." 

"I guess you did. Sometimes blood is just much thicker than water. So what happened after you made up with Angel?"

"Just living in temporary bliss with Lorenzo over in Spanish Harlem, things were really good for us then…"

"Zoom in on Mimi Marquez and Thalia Dumott-Schunard, two lovely Latina ladies walking down the street deep in conversation.", came from a voice behind the two of them, accompanied by the whirring of mechanical gears.

"Nice alliteration Mark, I didn't know you had it in you."

"What can I say; I'm a man of many talents. Care to divulge to the folks at home as to what you two are talking about?"

"Yeah are you telling Thalia all of our embarrassing stories with no possible way of defending ourselves Meems?" Roger asked once he had caught up to them all.

"No. Should I?" Mimi responded with a cheeky grin on her face. "We were just…"

"…reminiscing about the days of old. There's nothing interesting about that at all." Thalia finished before Mimi could answer, giving her an uneasy look after a nod in the direction of the camera.

"We'll have to finish that girl talk session later since we're basically there." Mimi said pointing to the neon-green glowing "NIGHT" sign, beneath it were the words "Do what you want, in the dark."

"Well then, shall we milady?" Roger said as he offered his arm for the second time of the night.

"I guess we shall." Mimi said as she, unlike Mark, took the outstretched limb and walked in the direction of the club doors.

Thalia watch as Mimi and Roger strutted arm-in-arm, like royalty, through the club doors and looked over at Mark who was still filming. "Do they act this…eccentric often?"

"Let me see. There are all those moments between yelling at each other, making out, work, and screwing each other's brains out. If those count as a yes, then yes." He said as he turned the camera off and looked at Thalia.

She looked as though she was pondering what Mark had just said. "Quite interesting .I really don't remember Mimi that way. Oh well. Let's go inside Mark." Thalia said as she grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him inside.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: drinking with Thalia, dancing with Roger, and more. 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Once inside Mark and Thalia fought their way through a darkened sea of people to find Roger and Mimi. "I think I see them at the bar." Mark yelled over the pulsating music while squinting in the direction of the lounge/bar area of the club. "Come on." He said pulling Thalia behind him.

Beyond the dance floor and woofer system, the back area of the club was quieter. "I think I just got my hearing back." Thalia said as they walked up to Roger and Mimi.

"There you two are, it's about damn time you joined us at the bar." Mimi said from her seat on top of Roger's lap. Roger was nursing a beer that Mimi kept taking sips from.

"I guess it's time to start the night off right." Thalia said while digging in her pockets for her wallet. "Bartender, fix me a rum and coke."

Roger looked at Thalia, momentarily shocked that she would be ordering a drink like that. "Aren't you a little young to be ordering drinks like that?"

"No, I'm twenty-three; I'll be twenty-four in December. Right Mimi?"

"Yep, she's two years older than me and four years younger than Angel."

"You could have fooled me." Roger said scratching the back of his head and looking at Thalia again.

"I've fooled a lot of people, it is just a gift. Mark you want something to drink?"

"Just a beer please." She nodded to Mark while he sat down on the empty seat to the left of Mimi and Roger. Two minutes later Thalia returned with their drinks and handed one to Mark, who was about to pay her back when she pushed the money back into his hand.

"Keep it; think of it as a thank you for inviting me out tonight. You don't know how long it has been since I've had free time to hang out with normal people."

"Thanks."

"Someone come dance with me." Mimi said as she hopped off of Roger's lap when a fast beat song played over the speakers. "T?"

"Mimi, you know I would love to, but I've been on my feet all day and am enjoying sitting down right now. I promise to dance with you later on tonight."

"Alrighty then, I'm holding you to that. Vamanos Roger." She said as she yanked on his arm.

"But I'm not done with my beer yet." His girlfriend solved his problem by taking his beer and chugging it for him.

"Now you're done. Come on." She said, sashaying her hips, beckoning him to follow her.

"She is so lucky she's got a sweet ass…oh and that I love her." He said to the two sitting down. "I better get going before she gets angry, or worse, finds someone else to dance with."

"Have fun. We'll be right here." Mark told him as he pushed his friend in the direction of the dance floor.

"Roger doesn't look like much of a dancer to me." Thalia said after taking a long swig of her drink.

"He isn't but with Mimi he doesn't have much of a choice." For a long while the two fell into silence, listening to the music in the background, searching for something to say to one another. Thalia was the first to break the silence.

"So tell me something interesting about you Mark. Like why you carry around this camera." She said pointing to the piece of equipment carefully placed on his lap.

"Oh I love to film; I've written screen plays and filmed documentaries. I film everything and anything that I have enough battery to film. One day I'm hoping to open the eyes of the world to what is really going on in society."

"That's pretty deep. Have I possibly seen any of your work before?"

"Not unless you watch Buzzline."

"With Alexi Darling? Sorry I only watched one thing on that sleazy show, the 'vampire drag queens who are also compulsive bowlers' segment. After that I definitely couldn't watch anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, but I work for her. What can I say; it keeps Benny off our backs and food on the table."

"Benny?"

"Evil landlord."

"Oh. I have one of those too. But I can't judge you on your workplace; why else would I still be working for the man who I would love to strangle the life out of with my own two hands? It's just what you've got no choice in doing. It's not about selling out, but doing what's in your best interest. I'd do anything to keep myself and my son off of the streets."

"Exactly, you are the first person who said that my working for Buzzline wasn't selling out. It's not like I've given up on my Bohemian ways, it just isn't easy to stay that way anymore."

"Thank you, government that says we won't help you unless you can pay."

Mark laughed at her true statement. "What about you Thalia? Tell me some of your interest."

"I like long walks on the beach, ice cream sundaes on especially hot summer days, and staying outside on a nice night to watch the stars."

"Is that all?"

"I absolutely love to draw and paint. Actually, I love everything about art. To me it's like visually writing beautiful poetry across a blank canvass. I'm a licensed art vendor and sometimes work in Central Park doing portraits and name signs for tourists on the weekends, when I have the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. You'd be amazed at how many of them will come over and ask for a portrait. My favorites to get are the couples who want a portrait together; you can see so much love in their looks at each other. Most of them are the same though, loud and obnoxious; with their touristy outfits and dazed looks that scream 'how the hell do I get out of this place and back to my hotel?'"

"All in all, you've got to love tourists; they give real New Yorkers a good laugh. I love to watch them trying to read a map of town or worse, trying to figure out the subway system."

This statement caused Thalia to laugh and Mark liked the sound of her laugh. It wasn't nasal, irritating, or forced, but a genuine bell-like laugh. "Whenever one of them asks for directions, I just tell them the truth. Take a cab; it'll be a lot less confusing." She said as she played with her napkin.

* * *

_One hour later_

"Looks like Roger got tired." Mark said as he spotted the flustered-looking guitarist making his way towards them alone. "What'd you do with Mimi?"

"I left her there; she was too into the music to come back with me."

"My feet don't hurt as much as they did before, I'll go dance with her." Thalia said getting up from her seat across from Mark, which Roger sat in immediately, and made her way onto the darkened, crowded, dance floor.

"So what has really gotten you this upset?" Mark asked his best friend.

"Mimi was dancing a too close to this guy for my liking and didn't even realize it. The guy was basically eye-humping my girlfriend right in front of me."

"Roger have you seen the dance floor? There's hardly any room to breath, let alone room to dance."

"I know, but it defeats the purpose. My girlfriend should be aware of her surroundings when she's with me, at least curb her nonchalant flirting."

"Whatever Roger."

* * *

A/N: Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Next chapter for How it Happened before the week is over. Now REVIEW please. 


	9. Chapter 9

After about another hour of dancing, Mimi and Thalia returned to Mark and Roger's table.

"It is about time that you two came back, we thought that you had deserted us." Roger said as they sat down opposite them.

"Well we decided that we had deprived you of our company for long enough and felt the need to grace you two with our astounding presence." Mimi retorted.

"We are so flattered senorita Marquez."

"You should be mister Davis."

Thalia just laughed at the couple's antics until she noticed the time. "Damn! Is it really one in the morning?"

"Yes, well five after one, but you get the point." Roger said as he looked at his watch.

"Shit. Then I am going to have to bid you all adieu."

"Aww, you can't leave yet chica. The night is still young."

"Sorry Meemers, but I have no choice. I was supposed to pick Angel up an hour ago. He is probably causing the sitter so much trouble. "

"Oh alright." Mimi said admitting defeat. "It was great seeing you again, we will have to do this again sometime soon. Maybe next time we will do it without the guys. And don't forget that we have a certain conversation to finish." Mimi said as she tightly embraced to her friend.

"I won't forget. Nice meeting you Roger."

"Same here. You'll have to give me the dirt on how my girl here was before I met her." He said with a grin as he shook her hand.

"I don't know about that yet. I think that I would have to get to know you better first before I dish out all of Mimi's juicy secrets."

"Hey I don't have any juicy secrets! Anyway, they are only interesting to the female species, unless you are keeping a secret from me Roger." Mimi quipped from her seat across from Roger.

Thalia laughed as she made her way around the table, putting her jacket back on. "Later Mark; keep on filming." Thalia said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk you home."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
A/N: I'm working on the next chapter already so review and I'll put it up sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi all. I'm back with yet again. another short chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially to Tina101. And now On With the Show!!

* * *

Mark and Thalia walked down the streets of New York side by side in silence. After a while, Mark opened his mouth. "So how are you coping since you found out about your brother?" 

"Well it is a lot to swallow, but I guess I always knew he would burn out faster than the rest of us."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at her feet while they were momentarily stopped at a light. "Angel was born with this great lust for life. He was always in movement, never stopping or slowing down for anything. I think he even slept quickly, up at the crack of dawn making breakfast or out running. Both during and after high school he did a lot of partying, dancing, and drinking."

"It was not something that my brother was proud of, but he felt the need to live his life the way he wanted. No day but today, he once said to me. Deep down in my heart I knew it would inevitably catch up to him in some way."

"So you knew about his sickness?"

"His what?"

"You knew that your sis-brother was HIV/AIDS+."

"Sister. Yeah, she told me about it a while after we had fought."

"You two were fighting?"

Thalia stopped in her tracks and leaned against a near-by streetlamp. "Yeah, it was over some stupid thing that I had decreed I wouldn't forgive her for, but eventually did. If only I knew then that I wouldn't have as much time left with her then I thought I did." Try as hard as she did, she could not prevent the tears from falling from her eyes. "God, I miss that girl.", she said as her silent tears turned into sobs.

Mark was frozen on the spot when Thalia broke down. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around her torso and allowed her to weep into his shoulder. "Shh. It will get better. You know Angel wouldn't have wanted you to cry like this." She seemed unfazed by Mark's meager attempt at calming her down, so Mark just let her get it out of her system. Soon thereafter, she finally calmed down and released Mark from her grip. "Is that better?" he inquired, offering her a tissue from his pocket.

"Yeah and thanks for letting me use you as a tear-rag."

"It's no problem; I've been used for a lot of things by a lot of people." Thalia giggled at his remark. "Wait…that didn't come out right. I meant to say people tend to use me for their own pleasures. I mean…GAAH!! Please forgive me…I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. I get the gist of what you are trying to say. You must be a great friend, always there when someone needs a shoulder to cry on. "

Mark was quite happy that she didn't think he was a completely moron. 'Alright, play it cool man; you are acting like a bumbling fool.' He further proved his conscious right by tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. Clutching his camera to his chest, he crashed to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Oh my stars! Mark, are you okay?"

"Yeah; I'm fine." He squeaked from his awkward position on the ground. "Oww.", he hissed whilst rubbing the side of his head with his free hand. "At least my camera's ok…" Mark reported after giving the piece of equipment a once over. "…and my glasses aren't broken."

"Are you sure? I mean… you're bleeding." She said staring at

"What're you talking about?" Mark didn't know what Thalia was talking about until he looked down at the hand that he had rubbed his head with. "Shhhiiit." He grumbled, quickly retrieving another tissue from his pocket.

"Oy. Look we're right outside my apartment, come inside with me and I will clean that up for you." She pleaded to him while pointing at the cut on the side of his head.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I know don't have to, but I want to. Do it for the sake of a lady."

"If it's for a lady then I guess I have no choice."

"Good, because I was bringing you up whether you said yes or no anyway." She disclosed while she helped him get up. Once Mark was on his feet, he followed Thalia into a bedraggled looking apartment building that gave him the feeling that he underestimated the loft.

* * *

A/n: And that ends this chapter. Stay tuned for more...and even more importantly REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thalia proceeded up the stairs with Mark trailing behind her, holding a tissue to his forehead. About three flights up, she turned around. "I'm on the next floor, but I've got to pick up Angel on this floor." She said quietly, while they walked toward the apartment in the middle of the hallway.

Pausing to knock on the door, Thalia acknowledged herself. "Señora Rivera está aquí para mi hijo."

"Un momento. I'll be right there." Seconds later, a middle-aged Hispanic woman opened the door. "Hola Thalia."

"Hola señora Rivera. ¿Dónde está el ángel?"

"Lo puse para dormir hace una hora. Él es absolutamente el buho de la noche. Él está dormido en el pesebre." Mrs. Rivera said while pointing to a door over her shoulder and side-stepping to allow Thalia to enter. "¿Quién es éste?" She said as she took in Mark and his thoroughly disheveled visage. "And what has she done to you?"

"It's not her fault. I fell. I'm Mark." He said as he extended the hand not preventing the blood from falling down his face. "I'm a friend of Thalia's."

"Uhuh. That's what they all say."

"But..I" Mark stuttered hopelessly.

"Sálgalo solo, Señora Rivera. He's just walking me home." Thalia said as she returned with a sleeping Angel in her arms and his bag over her shoulder. "Thanks again. Will you be free to take him again from Tuesday to Friday?" She said as she made her way out of the apartment.

"Sí Sí. I can't wait for the little gentleman to come back." Mrs. Rivera said as she rubbed a finger over the sleeping baby's forehead. "Adiós Thalia. Bye Mark. It was nice meeting you."

"Adiós Señora."

"Nice meeting you too."

* * *

"I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable in any way." 

"No, she didn't. I just expected her to be restless at this time of night."

"I don't believe that she's ever restless. It's just in her nature. Could you open the door, I kind of have no free hand." She asked as she moved out of the way so Mark would have clear passage to the doorway.

Obliging at the request, Mark opened the door.

"Thanks." She made her way down the hallway until she stopped in front of her apartment. "Here we are, now only to get the key out of my pocket." She said as she jiggled Angel around in her arms and freed one of her hands to get the key. Opening the door she walked in and beckoned Mark to follow her. "Welcome to my humble abode; it's not much."

And she was right. They had entered a small apartment with a couch, small table, two chairs, and a couple of baby toys strewn around the living area. On the right were two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom; and on the left was the kitchen.

"Have a seat. I'll be right out and we'll clean you up in a second." She said as she disappeared into the bedroom, putting Angel in his crib.

Mark took in his surroundings and noticed that there were pictures of a younger Thalia and young Angel, baby Angel, and a woman who was probably her mother hanging on the walls. One particular picture caught Mark's eye when he came across it. Thalia was in the arms of a tall man and a smile that radiated nothing but love was on her face. 'So she does have a boyfriend.' He told himself. 'Of course she does. Besides, the only reason you are in her apartment is because you fell and hurt yourself. It must be that guy Mimi mentioned earlier at the loft, what was his name? Luis?'

"Mark. Mark…is you in there?" Thalia asked him as she came up behind him with a medicine kit and a damp washcloth.

"Yea, I'm here. Guess I just drifted off a bit."

"Ok. Well then let's get you cleaned up." She said as she sat down on the couch and beckoned Mark to sit down next to her. Taking the tissue off of the side of his face, she saw that the bleeding had stopped. "Take off your glasses please; I can't really get to the cut through them."

"Sure." He said as he took them off and placed them on the table in front of them. "So…who's the guy in the picture with you?"

Thalia froze mid-dab and looked at the picture that Mark had indicated. "Oh that's just Lorenzo, a…a friend of mine. This may sting a little." She said as she applied hydrogen peroxide to clean the dirt out of the cut.

Mark jumped slightly when he felt the stinging bubbling sensation of chemicals to his skin. Thalia clicked her tongue and applied more of the peroxide to his face. "Just as I suspected, it's infected." She finished up and put a band-aid on his face. Handing him back his glasses she said, "You took it like a man."

"Thanks for fixing me up. I guess I'll get going then." He stated as he rose from his seat and began to head to the door.

"You are welcome. Thanks for walking me home and keeping me safe from all the horrors that walk the city streets."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you around sometime."

"Wait, you won't be at the loft today?" She said with a look of minor disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes I will be. Oh yeah, you're coming by, I forgot." He said as his hand brushed against Thalia's as he went for the door knob that Thalia had already begun to turn. A small blush crept upon her cheeks as he quickly drew his hand down to his side. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Bye Mark."

"Bye."

* * *

Half an hour later, Mark walked into the loft and was greeted by the sight of Roger lounging on the couch. "Welcome home Marky." Roger chirped to his friend when he entered the loft. 

"Hey Roger; having trouble making it to your bedroom?

"Nah, I just got in myself. What's wrong with your face?"

"I fell, no big deal."

"Uhuh. Are you sure you didn't do something like make a move on Thalia and she smacked you?"

"We're not all like you now are we Roger? I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my sweet prince."

"Fuck you Roger."

"I love you too Mark."

* * *

ROUGH TRANSLATIONS(Forgive me I'm relying on a few spanish speaking friends for the dialogue in this chapter...they might be lying to me.): 

Señora Rivera está aquí para mi hijo.- Mrs. Rivera, I'm here for my son.  
Un momento-One moment.  
Dónde está el ángel-Where is Angel?  
Lo puse para dormir hace una hora- I put him to sleep an hour ago.  
Él es absolutamente el buho de la noche-He is an absolute night owl.  
Él está dormido en el pesebre. -He is asleep in the crib.  
Quién es éste- Who is this?  
Sálgalo solo- Leave it alone.

A/N: Well there's chapter 11. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been quite busy. All criticism and reviews are welcomed. PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N2: What happens next? Keep reading and find out.


End file.
